neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (comics)
Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects is a six-issue comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics. The series was written by Greg Pak and drawn by Renato Arlem. It was a tie-in and prequel to the Electronic Arts video game Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Synopsis An alien scientist named Doctor Niles Van Roekel performs a bizarre scientific experiment aboard a space ship. He injects a green serum into an animal test subject and watches it transform into a larger, stronger creature. A second ship docks with the science vessel. One of the crew members alerts Doctor Roekel that an aggressive alien species has infiltrated the ship. Roekel injects one of his own men with his experimental serum, and sends the transformed individual after the alien. Roekel seals the two creatures off and continues with his research. He finds a suitable planet to carry out the next stage of his experiment – Earth. Two thousand years later, The Thing is walking through New York City when he finds a group of children making fun of him. He goes over to them and gives them a heart-to-heart conversation concerning the finer points of being a celebrity superhero. Following the conversation, he is abducted by an unknown craft. Twelve blocks away Wolverine and Elektra are abducted in a similar manner. Later, The Thing wakes up to the sound of Spider-Man's voice. He discovers that Elektra and Wolverine have also been captured. Wolverine warns them of an unknown drug that they have been injected with that is attempting to corrupt them. Original Characters Dr. Niles Van Roekel Brigade Fault Zone Fault Zone is a fictional supervillainess created by Electronic Arts, in conjunction with Marvel Comics, in their first attempt to bring Marvel heroes to a video game platform, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Maria Petrova grew up in modern day Moscow and from a young age, demonstrating a natural gift for dancing. She became the youngest prodigy at the Imperial Russian Ballet where her skill, sensitivity, and discipline were far beyond that of most professionals. As a teenager she starred in several productions and became a renowned icon of dance. At the age of 15, on the opening night of her lead role in Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, Maria was in a terrible car accident. An earthquake struck an elevated highway that collapsed instantly, killing her parents and leaving her paralyzed. Retreating into seclusion, she grew angry at the loss of her family and her stolen dreams. To her, life was a cruel joke. She hated the world. Niles Van Roekel offered to return Maria's ability to walk. He promised to replace her atrophied muscles and damaged nerves with cybernetics. At the same time Roekel attached his seismic weapon through her nervous system and taught her how to control its power. She enjoyed possessing a fantastic destructive power, finding it was a way she could get back at the world. During the invasion of the Imperfects on New York, Fault Zone was successful in defeating The Thing but was later stopped by Storm on the Brooklyn Bridge. Hazmat Hazmat (Keith Kilham) is a fictional character created by Electronic Arts, in conjunction with Marvel Comics, in their first attempt to bring Marvel heroes to a video game platform, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Hazmat, along with a line of EA created villains known as the "Imperfects", can be fought against, and is also an unlockable character. Before the events of Marvel Nemesis, Doctor Keith Kilham was a scientist working for The Pentagon to find a cure for the worlds deadliest diseases. Kilham's lab was compromised by a terrorist attack during a tricky biological test. Safety containment procedures were rendered useless. Kilham then injected himself with all of the synthetic antigens that he had created. His body started to deteriorate. Soon, Niles Van Roekel kidnapped Kilham because he was interested in his condition. Using nanites, Roekel's scientists created a microbondic shell for Kilham's extremities and they salvaged what they could from his organs. And thus, the terrifying Hazmat was born. Hazmat is driven by the desire to find a cure as he believes it is his curse to be alive. During the Imperfect invasion, Hazmat defeated Venom and would go on to attempt and take back Paragon to Niles Van Roekel. However, he failed at this after being defeated by Magneto. During the course of the game, Spider-Man defeats him as well. Johnny Ohm Paragon Solara Solara is a fictional character created by Electronic Arts, in conjunction with Marvel Comics, in their first attempt to bring Marvel heroes to a video game platform, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Her powers are similar to those of the Human Torch. In the middle of a ruthless gang war which had kept him underground and away from his wife for a year, the infamous Yakuza leader Kazuya Morimoto discovered that his wife had given birth to a daughter named Reiko. Morimoto, insane with rage because his daughter was born in another man's house, poured gasoline in every room and burned his house, and family, to the ground. By the time the maid returned in the morning the house has been reduced to smoldering embers. She found Reiko in middle of the burnt structure completely unharmed and sent her to Cambridge. She learned about physics from her adopted father and became highly sought after for her research on cold combustion fuels. Unfortunately there was an accident during one of her lectures and everyone else died. Niles Van Roekel identified Reiko and considered her a prime candidate for his experiments. She was the daughter of a warrior and had a mythical resistance to fire. Without a second thought, Reiko agreed to join his top secret project. Roekel 'seduced her with science and lined her insides with alien crystals and turned her into a human kiln, allowing her body to store high concentrations of energy and release towards at targets. During the Imperfect invasion of New York, Solara encountered and fought against Venom. She was beaten but would later defeat Daredevil. The Wink External links *Niles van Roekel on the Marvel Database Category:2005 comic debuts Category:Marvel Comics limited series Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Blog posts